


Mchanzo Week 2017

by Vassindi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, Mention of alcohol, waking up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: I'm going to eventually finish these I swear, I was very busy last week.  More than likely these will just be drabbles.





	Mchanzo Week 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Hanzo craves attention but won’t admit it. :)

Hanzo was on edge the moment he woke up. His room certainly did not smell like cigars. Nor did he ever sleep with anyone. Somehow he had found himself tangled in red sheets and a very hairy arm and one metal one.

He tried to recall what had happened the night before, many things blurred by too much sake and bourbon. Hanzo let out a soft sigh, easing himself from the tangle of arms.

He ran a hand through his hair, gently tugging the tangles from his hair. He dared a glance at the man he had shared the bed with. He wasn’t feeling sore or sticky, so that counted sex off the activities from the night before, plus he was still _mostly_ dressed.

Desire welled up in him as his eyes raked over the tanned skin, he could deny out loud how much he _admired_ the way McCree looked but his subconscious knew the truth.

“You know I can feel your eyes on me.” Hanzo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the rough voice breaching his thoughts.

“ _Tsh_ , pretending to be asleep how childish.” Hanzo chided.

“At least I wasn’t watchin’ someone sleep.” McCree countered.

Hanzo huffed and turned away, hiding the blush forming on his cheeks. “I will gather my things and head back to my own room.”

“Well darlin’ no need for that, you were sleepin’ mighty fine. Like you haven’t slept well in years. Knowin’ our pasts it’s probably the truth. I ain’t complainin’ ‘bout havin’ you here. Might as well stay.”

Hanzo didn’t even debate it, he wiggled his way back McCree’s arms, facing the other this time. Head under the scruffy chin to hide his flushed face. He not only heard but felt the rich chuckle deep from within the other. “Don’t say a word.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
